


Crisis

by DwarfsareAwsome



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Boxman comforting Venomous, Crying, Fink worried, M/M, Spoilers, Tags Are Hard, Venomous having a melt down, Venomous is Laserblast, Venomous over working himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 05:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20204449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DwarfsareAwsome/pseuds/DwarfsareAwsome
Summary: Big ass fucking spoilers if you still haven’t seen the Big Reveal episode - With everything out in the open about Professor Venomous being Laserblast and therefore, Ko’s farther, Ko is now spending time at Boxmore. Venomous finds himself torn between being the famous hero Lasterblast and villainous Professor Venomous. But Lord Boxman's got his back.





	Crisis

**Author's Note:**

> Felt like writing this ever since the new episodes came out. So here it is.

It had never been easy. If it had been easy then it wouldn’t have meant anything, right?

Of course, part of him wanted to go back, to change what happened that night. Cob, to have his powers back, to be that loved and adored hero again….! But he couldn’t go back. All that fame; sweet words, and love had never been enough, so why would it be now?

It was getting late. Venomous sat alone in his dull study, hands entangled in his ebony hair and head throbbing. 

He’d always known deep down that what he’d done was wrong, but as time passed, he found himself caring less and less. So, what if he’s hurt people, sometimes to be happy others have to be hurt. Or, that’s what he told himself anyway.

Cob! Why should he still be that hopeless hero? Never satisfied with what he had. Spark had never understood; she was so strong and powerful and what was he? Just some background character. He wanted to be the star, the leading role!

He stiffly shook his head, groaning as his hands moved to hug his face.

Having Ko visiting wasn’t as awful as he’d expected, but he didn’t feel like the kid’s Dad. He didn’t think Ko really saw him as his Dad. Maybe that was a good thing. Ko had a heart of gold, so sweet and kind.

His forehead wrinkled and growled in his gullet. That kid reminded him of everything he’d wanted to be. Ko wasn’t a hero because he grained something from it, he was a hero because he wanted to be. That made Venomous feel so… fake…

He dug his sharp ebony nails into his forehead. “Stupid Ko, stupid P.O.I.N.T, stupid heroes!” He threw himself up, throwing his desk over and sending papers everywhere. He clenched his hands, eyes glazed with rage as the papers fluttered down to the floor.

The room was silent and the distant sound of the machines slaving away deep in Boxmore. It was late, how late, Venomous didn’t know. It seemed Boxmore was starting to shut down for the night, no one had come to see him in hours.

He breathed heavily, regret filling his head. A heavy sigh passed his lips, reaching up and rubbing the sweat from his forehead, his hand slipped down his face, cupping his chin as he forced himself to relax. “What happened to me…?” He looked down at his hand, only to yell and stumble back, slipping over the sheets on the floor and collided to the floor back first.

He groaned and held his hands up to see them again. They were a soft violet and ebony sharp snails. He turned them over, looking at the backs of them but nothing. His eyes narrowed slightly; he could have sworn they weren’t his a moment ago. His upturned nose wrinkled at this. Ugh, he sounded crazy, cob, maybe he was.

He pushed himself up, rubbing his back. “Fink?!” He called out for her, still sitting on the floor and back to the office door that was open just enough to allowed a warm golden light in from the hallway. A sharp sigh exited him when she didn’t come running. His yellow eyes shifted to the clock on the wall. It was getting late but Ko was staying the night. His eyes narrowed; everyone was probably hanging out with him. They’d all taken a liking to him. Well, apart from Fink and Boxman… but it wouldn’t be long until they feel for the boy’s charm. Ven’s eyes grew pained, then he’d be left on the side, not being good enough again.

Venomous jaw clenched and anger sparked inside him. _Never good enough for anyone!_ He shouted in his head, only to feel his stomach twist and blood-red sparks run up his arms. His lungs ignited when taking a sharp breath in, scampering back to get away from the sparks but they didn’t let go! He slammed his back into the wall, scampering up to his feet as the sparks died out.

Venomous looked down at himself, seeing nothing wrong. He turned around, looking himself over but nothing…? His eyes shifted slightly, trying to understand. “W-Wha—” He almost hunched over when it felt like someone tied his guts into a knot. “Oh cob.” He watched the sparks come back and overtake his hands. He didn’t try and get away from them this time, feeling them run through him and sparks race around his fingers.

He cautiously curved his fingers in, watching the sparks follow. The sparks shimmered in his eyes. Left hand slowly moving to his right and the sparks contained fizzing. He took a soft breath in, almost feeling happy, until the office door was pushed open and the warm light was cast over him, the sparks died and Venomous head darted over to see Fink in the doorway

The small girl was munching on a chocolate bar, she burped before arching a brow. “Cob, ya okay Boss?” The man looked awful, eyeliner smudged and his normal seamless bedhead hair wild. He looked confused, tired and almost scared.

Venomous eyes shifted back to his hands; his stomach still felt like a war zone but the power was gone. “I---I--…” He shook his head, rushing over to the door and almost knocked Fink over when rushing out.

“Boss?” Fink called after him but was ignored. She shoved the chocolate bar between her teeth and dropped down onto her hands and ran after him. “Boss, Boss ya okay?” She would have enough up to him but the Professor slammed his bedroom door shut, almost taking her fingers off. “B-Boss?” He tried to open the door but nothing. “Umm…” She looked over her shoulder but none on else was around. “Boss?” She knocked on the door, frowning when not getting an answer. “Boss, are you okay?” She tapped her hands together, frowning when not getting an answer.

Venomous stood on the other side of the door, forehead and hands pressed against the door. He took deep but unsteady breathe, trying not to answer when Fink worried voice called for him. He relaxed when hearing her head of down the hallway.

In a matter for hours he’d lost his sanity. He couldn’t take this! He kept seeing things, hearing SilverSpark and all the things he hated about himself. He pressed his forehead to the locked door, lips shaking as he tried to stop himself from shaking. He wasn’t okay and he knew it. He loathed it! He mumbled something that even he didn’t understand.

He pressed his back to the door, whipping his forehead with trembling hands. He couldn’t bring himself to look at his hands, not his reflection or-0r anything! His stomach twisted again and he swore under his breath. “This can’t be r-real.” He whined when his head began throbbing. He couldn’t stop himself from letting a small sob out. “What’s wrong with me!?” He slammed his fist into the wall, only to lose all energy and slump down in a cold sweat.

He forced himself to breathe, moving over to his bed, only to slum down and lean against it. He looked up at the ceiling, eyes glazed with thought and not quite there. He held his hands over his stomach and eyes wheeled up. “Why is this h-happing to me…?” He held his face, begging to cry his eyes out. His legs curled up and he buried his face into his knees. He couldn’t stop himself from crying. He’d struggled to get used to having Ko around but he’d been sane this morning!

He hunched forward even more, crying melting into giggling and then wild laughter. “BWHAHAHAHAHAH!” He threw his head back and pulled on his hair, laughter uncontrolled and wild. The red sparks filled his eyes and raced all across his body. He didn’t know how long he laughed like that but the feeling of his sharp nails digging into his cheeks snapped him back. He hands clapped his mouth to stop the laughed, eyes wide and shifted slightly with panic and confusion. “W-Wha—” He looked down at his hands, the sparks were there and he could feel them braking out of his eyes. He clenched his jaw, throwing his arm under his bed and yanked his old helmet out. He gripped it with both hands, eyes glazing over. “I hate you.” He snarled at his reflection in the red glass.

He dived up, running to the balcony in his bedroom and threw the glass door open. He was hit with a strong gust of wind and the world was in a blanket of darkness, ebony sky twinkling and pearly glow of the moon casted down on him. He threw his arm back and yelled when sending the helmet out into the night. He watched as it didn’t travel far at all, dropping down onto the glass and leaving him feeling more than a little unsatisfied.

“P.V?”

Venomous jumped, throwing himself around to see Boxman shutting the door and worried robots and Fink out. “What’s going on, Shannon and Raymond just came running into my office insisting you were upset.” He was still trying to whip oil off his organic hand with a dirty cloth. “Oh!” He was almost sent crashing back when Venomous divided at him, arms wrapping around his neck and dropping to his knees. “Ven?” Worry dripped from Box’s weak voice.

“I’m losing it, Box!”

“What?”

“I-I’m crazy!” Ven hand clenched down around the collar of Box’s lab coat, cheek pressed against the man’s metal ear and eyes overflowing with tears.

Boxman chuckled weakly. “Oh, I know~”

“I’m not joking!” Venomous yelled and he shoved the man away and cupped his own face. “I can’t deal with this! I choose to leave Laserblast in the past, and now Ko’s here and my brains getting all confused!” He allowed his head to drop but held his midnight hair. “I don’t want to regret everything! I don’t want to think about what happened!” He could feel the sparks racing around him. “See!” He threw his arms out for Boxman to see the sparks.

Boxman’s eyes shifted down to the man’s hands, but he couldn’t see anything wrong. “Umm… what am I meant to be seeing?”

Venomous flinched at this. “I knew it!” He curled in on himself. “I’m nuts, I-I mad! Crazy!” He began sobbing again; face hidden by his ebony hair.

Boxman’s eyes softened and he carefully moved over and sat down by the Professor’s side. “Hey, I love crazy.” He put softly, only to yelp when Venomous snatched his tie and yanked him in so their noses were kissing.

“This isn’t good crazy, you idiot!” Tears were still streaming down his face. “This isn’t let’s go blow something up or giggling when hearing someone grandma got ran over! T-This is getting locked in a padded cell crazy!” His grip on the mans’ tie grew stronger.

Boxman relaxed when Venomous let him go and turned his face away. His eyes softened and tapped his hands together. “Hey… P.V, you don’t have to be scared.” He rested his chicken hand on the man’s shoulder.

“I’m not scared,” Venomous mumbled.

Boxman sighed but soft smile curved his lips. “You’re Professor Venomous, you always have been, you just didn’t know it before.” He wrapped his arms around the man’s waist and rested his head on Ven’s shoulder.

Venomous head moved up slightly, his eyes were still glazed over but he sniffed and rubbed his tears away with the back of his wrist. A wobblily smile curved his lips when Boxman’s hug grew stronger.

Venomous shifted onto the man’s arms and melted into him. “I feel so confused…” Venomous rested his head on the man’s shoulder.

Boxman ran his hand thought the man’s ebony hair and looked down at him. “What’s to be confused about-?”

“Because I was Laserblast!” Ven held his hands out but the sparks weren’t there. “But now I’m Venomous?”

Boxman nodded. “That seemed pretty simple to me.” He frowned when Venomous sighed; sat forward and shoulders slumped.

“You don’t understand!” He held his head. “I just…I liked being a hero but I never felt good enough! I did it more for the fame, for people to like me… It all felt like a lie, it was a lie! I did love Carol but I don’t anymore… I-I—” He held his head. “I love you; I love being here at Boxmore with the robots and you.”

A soft blush crossed Box’s face. “Then you’ll be okay.” He wrapped his arm back around the Professor.

Ven melted into the man’s arms, legs curling up as his hand rested on the older man’s chest. The two were silent. Lord Boxman eyes closed as he enjoyed the feeling of Ven in his arms. He blushed softly when the hand resting on his cheek tilted his head down and gently pulled him into a warm kiss.

Venomous held the soft but warm kiss for a long moment before pulling away and smiling weakly at the sight of Boxman’s face a poppy red. “Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was just an idea I had and wanted to write about it.
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment.


End file.
